


Promise of a Thief

by SilvertipStudio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cop Keith, Established Relationship, Fluff, Follower Request, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Shot, Originally a tumblr post, Police Officer Keith (Voltron), Promises, Sorta ?, Stealing, Voltron, boys being cute and gay, chase scene sorta, cops and robbers, cursing, feel free to request shit from me cuz i'm just happy to be prompted, klance, klance fluff, klance kiss, klance one shot, mention of a gun, oh no keith says the fuck word holy shit, pls go like it on my tumblr, request, robber lance, silvertip studio, spirit writing, unlikely couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertipStudio/pseuds/SilvertipStudio
Summary: Keith is a beat cop who is sick and tired of chasing down the same shoplifter seemingly everyday. However, in the world of cops and robbers, love can be found in the unlikeliest of places.





	Promise of a Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



“C’mon, not again.” Keith groaned as he watched the all-too-familiar shoplifter take off through the back door of the store. He could hear the shop owner shouting at him to chase after him. With a sigh, Keith holstered his gun and sprinted off after the perpetrator. When he reached the back, bursting through the heavy door with a grunt, he couldn’t see the crook anywhere. So, he took his best guess and continued his pursuit.

He was part way down the alley heading back to the street when he heard a crate of something fall from the alley in the opposite direction. Keith came to a screeching halt, and turned to race after the sound. The maze of back alleyways seemed endless as Keith chased the retreating footsteps of Lance McClain. As he rounded a corner just in time to see the Cuban man scrambling over a fence, Keith grumbled, “When I catch him, I’m gonna fuckin’ strangle him!” However, he didn’t let his complaining delay him in any way. Instead he climbed the fence with speed, and landed on the other side only a few paces back from Lance.

Keith felt like he was chasing this man every single day, and he was sick of it. So, he found himself closing the distance between them faster than usual, determined that this would be the last time. When he finally got close enough, he grabbed Lance by the arm. “Stop!” he shouted, shoving Lance against the nearest wall.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Lance put his free hand up in surrender, the back of his hand scratching roughly against the brick wall, “Relax, I surrender, buddy,” he chuckled, flashing a bright grin at Keith and putting his hand on his shoulder.

“This is the last time, Lance.” Keith sighed, still holding Lance against the wall, “No more stealing.”

“I don’t think so,” Lance smirked, plucking Keith’s hand from his wrist and slipping away from him. However, before Lance could get far, Keith pulled him back and pushed him against the wall again. His usual scowl deepening in frustration.

“No, Lance, it’s over.” Keith took one hand off of Lance, reaching for the handcuffs at his waist.

“Whoa, no, no, no! I’ll give it back, all of it!” Lance’s eyes widened and he raised his hands in sincere surrender. “Please?” he pleaded, bringing his hands down and pressing his palms together in mock prayer. Keith pressed his lips together, staring unconvinced at Lance.

“Gimme what you stole,” Keith demanded, holding out his hand to Lance. Quickly, Lance piled two packs of gum, a Snickers bar, a Reese’s peanut butter cup, beef jerky, and a small toy water gun into Keith’s hands. The police officer simply stared at it all in dismay. “Why the fuck did you steal…this?”

“I was hungry.”

“The water gun?”

“Impulse?”

“You’re the worst, did you know that?” Keith grumbled.

“Shut up, you love me.” Lance leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on Keith’s lips. For a second, Keith pressed back into the kiss, a pleased hum rumbling in his chest. Then, he remembered where they were, and pulled away abruptly. “What!?”

“Not here, Lance.” Keith backed away from him clutching the stolen goods to his chest and blushing as he turned away from his boyfriend.

“Oh, come on, when are you going to tell people about us?” Lance cried, his playful tone replaced by frustration.

“When you stop stealing.” Keith turned on his heel and started marching back towards the shop he had chased Lance from. Before he could make it far, Lance grabbed him by the arm and spun him so that they were face to face. The pile of snacks nearly fell from Keith’s arms at the sudden jolt, but he somehow managed to maintain his hold on them. “What?”

“I’m done.”

“What?”

“This is the last time, I swear.” Lance’s voice was low, sincere. “No more stealing.” Keith’s eyes widened at the promise, and now he did drop the mountain of stolen items to the dirty alley floor. They hadn’t even clattered to the ground before Keith’s hands were on Lance’s face pulling him into a kiss.

When Keith pulled back he whispered against Lance’s lips, “You promise?”

Lance nodded, leaning in to kiss Keith again.

“No, I need to hear you say it.” Keith resisted, a frown beginning to turn down the corners of his mouth.

“I promise.” Lance assured, resting his forehead against Keith’s. As soon as the words had passed Lance’s lips, Keith released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, yet when Keith finally pulled away it didn’t feel like enough time.

“I’ve gotta go return all of this.” Keith scooped up the scattered pile of food and turned to return to the store. “You’re coming over tonight, right?” he asked, keeping his eyes forward, despite throwing the question over his shoulder.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU EJOYED!!! Please go like and REBLOG this on my tumblr (silvertip-studio.tumblr.com) bc no one reblogs fics so it's been really hard to spread these. Even if you don't go do this I'll love you forever just for reading this!! 
> 
> Also pls comment with compliments or critiques bc both fuel my poor writer's existence :))))


End file.
